


【康权/微尼撒】YS森林的二三事

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：康辉——松鼠，朱广权——雪狼，尼格买提——布偶猫，撒贝宁——柯基。童话故事，胡编乱造，切勿上升。
Relationships: 康权尼撒
Kudos: 2





	【康权/微尼撒】YS森林的二三事

**离离原上草，松鼠挼（RUA）狼毛。迢迢牵牛星，狗粮是存心。暧暧远人村，赶紧去结婚。——来自YS森林某不知名人士的吐槽。**

朱雪狼恋爱了，这是康松鼠没有想到的。

朱雪狼恋爱了，这是YS森林除了康松鼠以外的所有住户们都想到的。

“文静。”朱雪狼偏着脑袋，纠结地拨弄着和他的身体相差无几的庞然大物，一颗生长了几十年的松果，“你说松鼠会喜欢这个礼物吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说康辉会喜欢这个礼物吗？”朱雪狼又逐字逐句地强调了一遍。

“你送什么他都喜欢。”

“这不一样。”朱雪狼忧心忡忡地眺望着波光粼粼的湖面，雪狼灰白的茸毛在夕阳余晖的映衬之下仿若鎏金一般光彩夺目。

康松鼠愤懑地徘徊在郁郁葱葱的松树林里，朱雪狼恋爱的故事仿若插了几十米翅膀的丘比特一般以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势在YS森林里广为流传，而且愈演愈烈，越说越离谱。

  * “震惊！大龄青年终开窍，从此君王不早朝。”
  * “必须看！和雪狼恋爱容易忽视的十大误区。”
  * “独家专访！花季雪狼的心酸情史。”



雪狼很生气，后果很严重。

松鼠很生气，后果更严重。

也许应该给朱雪狼还有所有吃饱了撑的吃瓜群众们安排几个从朝闻到午夜的巡逻班，康松鼠笃定地填满了最后一张排班表。

朱雪狼想要表白，表白对象是他的主任，康松鼠，这是他筹谋了好久好久，久到约等于他们认识时间的雄韬伟略，初识的怦然心动，熟络的倾心相交，亲近的心跳加速，呼吸急促，甜蜜的回忆仿若氢气球一般飘飘荡荡地绕旋在他的脑海之中，叩击他曾经封闭的心房，催促他述说满溢的爱意。

“康帅，嗯，不对，康辉，我——”朱雪狼支支吾吾地俯瞰着水中碧波荡漾的倒影，同一模一样的自己大眼瞪小眼。这就是为什么你总是功亏一篑，朱雪狼试探出毛绒绒的狼爪，气急败坏地拍打着同样气急败坏的镜像。草稿反反复复，话语却如鲠在喉，他怨恨自己在爱情面前的笨拙，怨恨自己曾经引以为傲的理智在康松鼠面前的临阵脱逃，也许应该找个帮手，而不是再死记硬背这些花里胡哨的辞藻，朱雪狼若有所思地捡起被沁凉的溪流晕染得模模糊糊的告白指南。

朱雪狼决定去找土味情话的集大成者尼布偶，向他请教究竟如何不失时机的表白。当他手脚并用地攀爬过坑坑洼洼的高坡，向着四字弟弟和芳心纵火犯的蘑菇小屋进发的时候，他碰到了还在巡逻的悲催的劳模组们，他们已经连续上工几个月了。

“广权啊，你能不能和康主任商量商量，让我们休息几天。”

“……”

“你居然还没有告白？”尼布偶眨巴着仿若玻璃球一般透亮透亮的眼睛，好奇地询问道。

“我——”朱雪狼一时语塞。

“我还以为你们俩早在一起了呢。”尼布偶热情洋溢地给略显局促的朱雪狼递上一杯漂浮着谜之白色液体的奶昔，完全没有理解他一言难尽的怪异表情的真正含义。

“我这不是在等他生日的时候表白吗？”朱雪狼不动声色地将玻璃杯推往稍远的桌角。

“他上次生日也没见你说些什么呀？”

“那还不是因为有你这个电灯泡在吗？”朱雪狼悄声细语地辩解道，“要是被拒绝了多尴尬。”

“我觉得康老师无论什么时候都不会拒绝你的。”

“为什么不会？”

“为什么会？”尼布偶一脸错愕地看着还在漫无目的地揉捏台布的朱雪狼，“和你们认识这么多年，我就没见他拒绝过你，全是我被你们还有撒哥欺负的血泪史。”

“可是我是狼，他是松鼠呀？”朱雪狼绞尽脑汁，总算想到一个可能被拒绝的由头。

“你连性别都不在意还会在意这个？”尼布偶忍不住反驳。

“……”

朱雪狼面红耳赤地瞪视着逐渐凝结成块的奶昔，良久都说不出话来。

就没有想过这个问题吗，尼布偶忍不住捂脸。

康松鼠最近有些烦躁，原因无他，自从他上次同朱雪狼，还有团里的其他成员（尼布偶，撒柯基：“我们就不配有个姓吗？”）组团出道以后，他就再没有机会和他的雪狼单独相处。早先喜爱与自己谈天说地的朱雪狼，而今似乎刻意地与他保持距离，上班分毫不差地抵达，下班风驰电掣地逃离。康松鼠不知道自己是不是做了什么出格的事情，使得心思敏锐的朱雪狼感到不快，是因为自己排班太多，还是因为自己对他暗生情愫却被一语道破，他不由自主地想起单曲演唱结束以后的后台，尼布偶同朱雪狼的几句低语，“广权哥——康帅——喜欢——”

不会吧，康松鼠细思极恐，冰凉的汗水骤然从他的脊背顺流而下，溅撒在清新绿意的芳草之上。他决定去找尼布偶谈一谈，立刻，马上。

康松鼠没能如愿以偿地见到尼布偶，却相当走运地碰到撒柯基拿着一个被农民遗弃的氧气瓶，活力四射地走进YS森林主持人大赛的后台。

“找广权来了？”撒柯基调笑地询问道。

“嗯，差不多吧。”

“人在家正忙活呢。”

“什么，什么忙活？”康松鼠的脑袋立时铃声大作，他审慎地回望着正一边把玩氧气瓶一边玩味地打量自己的撒柯基，松鼠棕黑的眼睛之中闪烁着小心谨慎的光芒。

“唔，他——”撒柯基思索片刻之后，慢慢悠悠地答道，“他在用他那狼爪子刻章呢。”

“啊，他不是有整套的篆刻刀吗，为什么还要用爪子，不怕伤着手吗？”康松鼠有些担忧。

“可能——可能原来那套被他给弄坏了，你知道的，刻刀在他那里可是个易耗品。”撒柯基连忙找补。

“我那里还有几把平头刀，要不我给他送过去？”

“别，别，千万别，这也太麻烦康老师您了吧。”

“这有什么麻烦的，他不就住我隔壁吗？”

“……”

“哦不，”撒柯基拦住随时准备起身离开的松鼠，赶忙改口道，“我刚刚说错了，他是在，嗯，忙着做家务。”

“家务？”康松鼠狐疑地看着还在一本正经胡说八道的撒柯基，“广权儿他好像不怎么做家务吧。”

“他——他也许是心血来潮了呢。”

“他没事吧？”想来撒柯基是不准备跟自己说实话了，康松鼠轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，略带歉意地说道，“影响你工作了，你忙你的吧。”

“没——没事。”撒柯基被康松鼠真诚得没有任何杂质的眼神看得有些发毛，在相对短暂地思考过后，他突然意识到一个非常关键的问题，他究竟为什么要在松鼠和雪狼这对小情侣之间横插一脚，对不起了，朱雪狼，“好吧，好吧，我告诉你吧，瞧你那担心样，他是在准备跟你表白呢。”

“表，表白？”业务能力超强的康老师也有结巴的一天。

“对啊，”撒柯基打开被花花绿绿的手巾包裹得严严实实的饭盒，那是尼布偶为他准备的便当，“老实说，我觉得他这是多此一举，要知道你俩的恋情在YS森林那可真是无人不知无人不晓。”

“有——有那么夸张？”

“你是真不知道，还是装不知道？”撒柯基抬头望了眼还处于石化状态的康松鼠，“大家连你们喜酒的份子钱都准备好了。”

“……”

“好了，”撒柯基推了推逐渐回过神来的康松鼠，“既然你都已经知道了，那就赶紧去安慰安慰广权吧，要他表白我看够呛。”

“哦好，谢谢你。”康松鼠感激地说道，“下次请你吃食堂。”

“……”

“3块钱的自助。”

“……”

“既然你都已经这么说了，那我就再送你个情报吧，”撒柯基忍不住调侃道，“听说广权他还准备送你个洗衣机，美其名曰‘洗’欢你。”

“你提议的？”康松鼠觉得自己的太阳穴突突直跳。

“你别这样看我，”撒柯基突然感觉情势有些不对，便立马抛弃了自己曾经的队友，“这都是小尼的建议，我什么都不知道。”塑料兄弟情，坑你没商量。（尼布偶：“这份爱终究是错付了。”）

康松鼠推开朱雪狼家虚掩的木门，走进客厅的时候，雪狼已经迷迷糊糊地趴伏在书桌上神游物外了。跃动的烛火投射在仿若毛球一般蜷缩在靠背椅当中的身体之上，为半梦半醒的雪狼填涂一层宛如朝霞一般温暖又不炙热的柔光。

“喜欢你。”朱雪狼含含糊糊地说道。

康松鼠轻扣住朱雪狼低垂的狼爪，柔软的肉垫重叠在一起，暖意连同爱意一道流淌在彼此紧密相连的身体之间。他半蹲在他心爱的雪狼跟前，摘下堪堪悬挂在鼻梁之上的镜框，捋了捋仿若银丝一般垂落的毛发，朱雪狼俊秀的容颜被尽可能的放大，他卷翘的眼睫仿若蝴蝶振翅一般微微颤动，奶白的耳朵低低地耷拉，似是抱怨尚未得到应答的爱情。康松鼠觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，他小心翼翼地捧起朱雪狼柔软的脸颊，唇齿相接，热烈的气息交织在一起，如同他们延绵不绝的爱情，源远流长，岁月静好。

“嗯，我也很喜欢你。”

从此松鼠和雪狼过上了幸福美满的生活。

从此松鼠和雪狼过上了亮瞎YS森林所有住户们钛合金狗眼的生活。

**兰陵美酒郁金香，康权狗粮吃一筐。中秋谁与共孤光，就是可怜单身汪。——依旧来自YS森林某不知名人士的吐槽。【注1】**

END

【注1】该句韵脚部分参考朱老师关于中秋月饼的段子，我还想了老半天（捂脸），朱老师出口成章真真超级有才华。

【补充】睡觉前突然想到松鼠RUA狼毛，有感而发。并不是一个很幽默的人，已经尽量写得风趣一些了。


End file.
